


Shortstack

by orphan_account



Series: The Wonder Filled World of Darcy Lewis [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kid Fic, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A six year old Darcy Lewis-Stark's battle against height and 'logic'-which clearly is just a word her daddy made up to trick her into using it.Update: I lied, I'm going to be a one shot and a start to a Darcy Lewis series that I have no idea where I'm going to go with (I kinda just write as soon as inspiration strikes and post it as soon as there's no spelling errors) so enjoy the Lewis-ness!





	Shortstack

**Author's Note:**

> I actually was short for the longest time but believed I was tall because I heard the nurse tell my mom about my brother's height (he's really REALLY tall, like a head taller than me and I'm average height) and I believed that I was tall for at least 5 years until I slowly realized I was short. I accepted being short since I was still not normal until (guess what) I got a growth spurt and became average. Yuck. Sooooo, unnecessary backstory is done, enjoy!

Darcy Lewis-Stark was _tall._ She heard so when the nice doctor lady was talking to her mommy, adults talked to mommy instead of Darcy _a lot_ , this made her think that her mommy must be a really cool person, or a really smart person, or _both._ Darcy thought that mommy was probably both, since adults almost always talked to mommy instead of her.

She was right, mommy _was_ both. So she must be right about her being tall too, after all nice doctor people didn't _lie_ -except when they said a shot would only pinch, like a mosquito, when she was bit by a mosquito she could barely feel it, shot's she could feel and they _hurt_ -so she must be tall. When they needed to line up by height in class the next week all she could think about was that if she was tall then Melissa Daniels must be a _giant!_ But she wasn't worried, she knew she was tall, the nice doctor lady said so!

The problems with her-'logic' was what daddy called it, but she didn't believe him, unlike the nice doctors daddy _did_ lie and 'logic' was to silly of a word to be real-idea started when her daddy came to pick her up after school, for some reason whenever he picked her up instead of Mr. Happy-Who-Wasn't-Really-Happy all the other kids mommy's tried to talk to him. Daddy must be cool and smart too, so that must mean she was cool and smart if mommy and daddy both were.

"Hey, Shortstack!" Daddy said, picking her up and spinning her around.

She giggle out "I'm not short!" as he stopped spinning her.

Her daddy brought her so she was at his 'eye level'-she believed him this time when he said that it was a real word-and hmmed "Is that so? How tall _are_ you then?".

She needed to Think about that one for a 'second'-another word she didn't think was real, how would you even _spell_ it sicould? cicond? It didn't make sense _at all_ -before deciding on her answer. "The _tallest._ " she said with all her serious-ness.

 

 


End file.
